busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 14
Characters * Kazuki Muto * Tokiko Tsumura * Koushaku Chouno * Homunculus Core * Hideyuki Okakura * Masashi Daihama * Koji Rokumasu * Mahiro Muto Summary In the evening after the battle with Washio, Tokiko tells Kazuki that they are quite far away from home so they will have to take it easy and let the Kakugane heal their bodies. She concludes that if even if were able to climb down the mountain early morning the next day and catch the fastest public transportation method they will arrive in Ginsei later afternoon and thus be too late. She says that now that all of Koushaku's Homunculi are destroyed he is just a normal high school kid and the last place he can go is back to his family home. When Kazuki enthusiastically states he will find him before midnight the next day, Tokiko tells him that she will remain there and leave the rest to him prompting Kazuki to shake her telling her they still have time to save her. However she shows him the Homunculus core again and says that because of it her legs are paralyzed, she then morbidly states that when he has gone, she will finish herself off, in response Kazuki shakes her once more telling her that she must not give up. Kazuki then remembers her talking about a "Main Squad" and wonders if they can do anything to help, however Tokiko says that nothing can be done as all the other Alchemist Warriors in Japan are on active duty and even if they requested emergency assistance, they would not arrive before she transforms into a Homunculus. She states that once she is dead, another Alchemist Warrior will come before Kazuki and tells him to report what he knows to the Alchemist Warrior and forget about everything that has happened in the past week. Kazuki agrees to go home, but says he will go right now and carries Tokiko while rushing down the mountain saying that if they leave now, they will reach Ginsei by the afternoon and have time to spare despite her protests. Kazuki tells her that he doesn't want anyone else to die including her, she then notices that his shoulders have gotten broader and smiles. Back at the dorm Okakura and Daihama are watching the news reporting the incident at the dorm earlier that day. They then wonder where Kazuki is as he has never dissapeared for a whole day before. Rokumasus comes in and says that he is lucky as he imitated his voice and covered for him when the ones in charge were taking a head count at the dorm. He then showed off his impression of Kazuki which freaked out Okakura and Daihama. Mahiro looks out the window and notices Kazuki carrying Tokiko. Kazuki's friends are startled by condition they were in. Mahiro asked them if they were blown away by the gust of wind the day before. Kazuki agrees with that and claims that Tokiko slipped a disc in her back which stopped her from moving she he gave her a piggyback ride back home. Kazuki tells Mahiro that there is something he must do that night and asks her if she can look after Tokiko while he is gone. Mahiro tells him to leave it to her and claims that she is a master nurse. Okakura then asks Kazuki if he is hiding something from them and if he is in some kind of trouble. Kazuki answers his question telling him that he is in a tight spot but it will all be solved by the end of the night while fist pumping Okakura. Before he heads off again Tokiko lends him her cell phone to report back to her, as his was broken in the fight before and her Kakugane so it will help him heal quicker. Kazuki manages to reach Koushaku's family home in the form of a large mansion, elsewhere Koushaku stares at the developing humanoid Homunculus core and states that he only has to wait five more hours until he is granted a new life. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2